Trouble Brewing
by laiastar
Summary: This is the sequel to Sucked into Trouble. Abyss tyler has a new girlfriend, and Kadaj and his brothers call him dad. But what happens when one of the dead comes back? OCOC. Read and Review Please and thankyou.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. I do own Hanova, Tyler, Abyss, Tanya, Mimic, and Haley and Killer though. More characters may be added in later chapters

In the last story Sucked into Trouble three teens, Haley, Tyler and Tanya, along with Tanya's pet Parakeet get sucked into trouble. It seems that Tanya was sucked in because Haley had just finished talking to her and Tyler was sucked in because Haley had just called him. However they got put in Gaia though is not important. We follow Haley and Tyler an average couple from Earth around Gaia, Tanya and Mimic seem to be there for the tight spots. Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz are resurrected also, Hojo is still alive. Then weird things happen. Tyler is captured by Shinra, and gets a demon inside of him. Haley gets wings and Mimic is a huge bird. Later in the story Haley gets caught once again and then Tyler, who came to rescue her, kills her. It ends with Tyler thinking on the past and someone falling in step next to him.

And here three years after "Sucked into Trouble" our story begins

The world of Gaia spun unawares of the fact that a dead person was about to awake. It has been thee years since the death of a girl from earth. Yet one man lay awake in Midgar…


	2. Abyss

Note, you know the disclaimer, sorry about the shortness of the chapters.

Abyss closed his eyes and listened to Elenor breathing, her older sister Elena hated him but Abyss didn't care. It had been three long years since Haley had died. Her blue eyes haunted him, as did her scream before she fell to her death. The day after her death though he had done what Cloud did with Aerith. First though he got Tanya to put a flowing white dress on her. Then he had let her body sink to the bottom of the lake. That day he had buried his heart. It had sunk with her to the bottom of the lake.

Right now he was in his house, sleeping on the couch, while his girlfriend Elenor occupied his bedroom. She had never known the true him; she had never called him Tyler. She was nothing like the ball of energy that was Haley, or at least had been. Abyss finally managed to fall asleep.


	3. She fell from a hole

It was about 3:00 in the morning when it happened; all electricity in the house shorted and went out. Then right above the sleeping Abyss, a hole opened in the air, it flashed many colors, at first slow but then speeding up, until the colors turned into white. Then something fell from the hole, it turned out to be a girl with long flowing silverish hair. The girl wore a flowing white dress that was to a little to small for her and her age had to be about 18. The girl fell on top of Abyss who grunted, then there was a loud CRACK as the couch broke and the girl rolled to the floor and rammed against Abyss's desk.

Abyss had his office in his living room, on the desk where three pictures, one with him and Haley messing around, which fell onto the girls lap, one of Elenor, and one of Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo.

The girl stared at the picture not noticing Abyss who was pointing a gun at her. Then she looked up, back at the picture and back at Abyss. "Tyler?" The girl asked.

Abyss flinched, "how do you know that name?" He asked.

"Tyler, what do you mean?" This was when Elenor came running from her room wielding a gun. The girl took one look at Elenor and then reacted. She threw the picture in her hand at Elenor, making contact with Elenor's head. Then she got up and darted out the door and disappeared.

The girl was kind of off. She had been sleeping, that was all she knew, the past was fuzzy but she remembered Tyler. She looked at the building next store. It was a bar, 7th heaven, something called to her. She walked into the bar and sat down at the booth. A woman with brunette hair looked at her.

"How may I help you?" She asked the girl.

"Can I get a beer?" The girl asked, the woman nodded and got one quickly.

"So what's your name?" The lady asked.

"You know, I have no real idea." The girl stated quickly removing the top and downing the beer. Then the girl took something from her pocket and set it on the table, Tifa peered at it. It was a picture of two teens messing around; from the looks of it they were wrestling. The girl pointed to the girl in the picture.

"Who is that?" She asked.

Tifa knew the brunette in the picture; it took a few minutes to remember her name though. "Her name is Haley."

"Where is she?"

"Haley? She died about three years ago, shortly after her boyfriend got a new girlfriend and began to go by the name Abyss." Tifa answered, she had no idea why she was telling the teen this but there was something about this girl that reminded her of the ball of energy that had been known as Haley. "Personally I blame Reno for her death."

The girl clutched her head as a memory rushed through it. She was naked swimming with one of her friends. A man with red hair appeared and that had pissed her off. She had attacked the man and while talking on a phone shot the man in the foot.

"What's Reno's address?" The girl asked and Tifa shrugged before telling her. The girl got another beer and left.

"Cloud?" Tifa called.

"Hmm?"

"Keep and eye on her would you, she reminds me of Haley, and that young girl was always tons of trouble."


	4. Abyss is in the mood to fight, tipical

Abyss looked at the door that the girl had just run out of then at Elenor before muttering many curses under his breath.

"Who?" Elenor asked

"No idea," Abyss answered.

"What happened?"

"Figure it out" Abyss said over his shoulder as he left the house. When he was outside he grinned evilly. In front of him stood three members of the Black Hawk Gang. He had beat up several members before and from the looks of it they wanted revenge.

Short Chapter I know but the next few should be better.


	5. Breaking in

"I need a name but what?" The girl asked herself as she finished her second beer. "I think I will call myself Tina." The name suited her she believed, so Tina began to walk down the street before remembering something, if she was to get even with Reno she would need weapons and Tyler had a sword and gun on his desk. She would borrow them and give them back later. She looked around and saw that Tyler was in a fight with three street punks. Tina then spotted an open window and with a smile ran over to it and climbed in. She found herself in a room with three walls covered with pictures. The first wall had pictures of the Tyler some of them had him with brown hair, some of them with white but in all the white pictures a woman with blond hair and green eyes was hanging around his neck. The second wall had random pictures and the window. The third wall had pictures of a girl, sometimes with brown hair, sometimes with silver. The fourth wall held a shrine dedicated to the girl and the door. Tina left the room thinking about what she had seen.

She walked down the hall and just as she had remembered the weapons sat on the desk. With small fingers Tina picked up the sword and marveled at how the hilt fit in her hand. She found that she had a belt on and put the sword in its sheath and hooked it to her belt. She picked up the gun and it too fit in her hand. Maybe she would keep these. Suddenly Tina heard foot steps and turned her head to see someone, the blond who she had thrown the picture at standing at the entrance to the living room. Tina gave the woman a middle finger salute and jumped out the window right next to her.


	6. Intent on killing Reno

Tina landed on the ground with a thud and jumped to her feet for she had landed on her back. There was a motorcycle right next to her, she jumped onto it and pulled a pin from her hair. She put the hair pin into the key spot and started up the bike, it was so easy to steal one of these. She got it going and started towards the address that Reno lived at it, her intent, major harm.

Abyss heard his bike starting up and turned to see a girl getting on his bike and beginning to leave with it. He extended his wings and took off into the air. He was going to follow the girl and see what happened to his bike.

Tina jumped off the bike when it passed in front of Reno's house and giggled, the bike had kept running and crashed into a dumpster. There was something funny in crashing Tyler's things, something familiar. She walked into Reno's house and listened for any noises. She could here three people in a room upstairs and headed there. She opened a door to find Reno, and some other man playing an M-box 360. Tina drew her gun, well her 'borrowed' gun and walked into the room. The blond woman from earlier was there, hanging off of Reno. Reno was also wearing only his underwear, same with the larger, darker man with an earring and a pair of sunglasses.

"What in the name of Shiva?" Reno exclaimed as he saw Tina. "Your dead!" He added as she stepped into the light.

Tina raised an eyebrow at Reno and aimed her gun at him. Suddenly pain lanced down her back as someone hit her with the butt of a gun between the shoulder blades. If the person had hit her anywhere else her wings wouldn't have popped out but since the person had to aim there they did, the blow didn't come without consequences though, the person and his companion where hit by the white wings and thrown backwards and right on top of a glaring Abyss. Tina fell to the ground and glared at the smirking woman and the stunned face of the two men in front of me. Then I heard the two voices.

"Tseng, get off of me, and not to mention Abyss looks like he is going to murder you." A woman's voice said.

Tina managed to get to her feet and turn around to see three people behind her.


	7. Your real name is Haley

The three people turned out to be two Turks, Tseng and Elena, and then of course there was one very pissed off Abyss. Tina swore and looked around for an escape route muttering, "To many witnesses."

Abyss looked into the room when he got up and shrugged looking at Elenor. "Didn't really like you anyways." He said in a bored manner before turning around, and was beginning to leave but got pushed to the side as Tina darted in front of him. When they where outside she froze as if someone had used a paralyze materia on her. Suddenly then her body color changed to light purple, her eyes changed to a light red and she stood there. Then she turned around and looked at Abyss with eyes that laughed at him.

"Aww, look at the cute little boy." Hanova said teasing Abyss, she was planning on pissing him off.

"…"Abyss was getting angry for some reason and he could feel the demon Abyss the reason he had taken that name fighting to get free.

"You might be able to get a job when you grow up." Hanova continued, fluttering her eye lashes at him.

"…"

"Nah, you're just too much of a wimp to get any type of job." Hanova said like it was a fact. This continued for several more minutes until finally demon Abyss was free. The human Abyss's skin became scales and small horns came from his head.

"Hanova, that's enough!" He growled looking at his old girlfriend from 1500 years ago.

"Is it?" Hanova asked him giggling.

"You are really pissing me off!"

"Well, I already knew that Abyss," Hanova said, "It's been to long."

"What you're asking me on a date again?" Abyss asked Hanova who began to giggle again.

"Well, I don't…What in the name of Shiva are you looking at?" The last part of that was aimed at Cloud who had finally got there, and the others in the house staring at them. "I am wondering why you shot me three years ago, just a few days out of the life stream and you shoot me?"

"That was a complete accident."

Hanova shrugged, "I need to get some new clothes, I will talk to you later see you." She lightly planted a kiss on Abyss's cheek. She backed up then and changed back into Tina.

"What the?" Tina asked looking around. Abyss began to walk towards her still in demon form and she began to back up.

"Don't get killed," Abyss started. "I don't think Tyler could handle loosing you again." He finished then turned around. Suddenly he looked over his shoulder at her and added, "Oh Tina your real name is Haley." Then he took off jumping into the air and expanding his wings. She didn't know that Abyss would soon fall from the sky and crash though a lot of tree branches.


	8. Houses

Somehow Tina had gotten back to Abyss's house; she had crawled in through the window and now was looking at a locked door. She wanted to know what was on the other side. She kept checking and re-checking that the door was locked. Finally she was able to pick the lock with a paper clip that she had found on Abyss's desk. She got into the room and began to search it.

Abyss got home and sat at his desk with a sigh, he then grabbed his guitar and began to play what we know as _Black Water_.

Tina had found a piano and for some reason she began to play what we also know as _Aerith's Theme._" Abyss didn't hear the piano playing as he was too caught up in his music. After about 10 minutes Cloud walked in and Abyss stopped his music. Cloud wore a confused look as the piano music drifted over to him.

"Isn't that?" Cloud began to ask and started to look around Abyss's house. Finally he came to one door that he couldn't open.

"Cloud!" Abyss shouted, "Try pushing it."

Cloud did that and the door opened with a soft creak.

There sat Tina playing the piano, she didn't seem to notice them but instead seemed to be too caught up in the song. Cloud noted this and turned around to leave. After he did Abyss shut the door and walked over to his desk. He had papers on it.

Name: Haley Shadoe

Age: 15

Date of Birth: Unknown

Date of Death: three years after Deep Ground

Description: White hair, Blue Cat eyes, Slim.

Weapon: Gun/Sword

Family: None

Friends: Tyler

Height: 5.4 ft

Pets: None

Occupation: None

All of the other papers that where scattered on his desk where rather similar to these.

Suddenly Abyss heard a movie playing in the room he had just left. The movie he knew all to well. He had recorded Haley when she went on the cleaning spree in Vincent's house. For some reason the girl was watching it. Abyss got up and began to walk to the door, he was going to kick the girl out of his house very soon!


	9. Blowing up ships, and getting caught

Abyss sighed, he had kicked Tina out of his house but then Tanya had called, she had told him that the image of Haley had disappeared from Earth and that everyone thought that she had been murdered. Tanya was being questioned but they suspected Tyler, since he had just disappeared an hour ago. Abyss sighed; getting sucked into Gaia had caused him nothing but trouble. Then Cid had called him, he had said something about needed Abyss to meet him on Shera. There was shouting and a lot of swearing in the background. Abyss could have sworn he heard a gun shot also. Now he was heading to the outside of Edge, where Yuffie would meet him.

In an hour he was there and he saw the hatch open, and the ramp down, Yuffie was there waving at Abyss and bouncing up and down. Abyss left his motorcycle outside and got on the ship. He walked past Yuffie who pouted.

"Your not going to say hi?" Yuffie asked. She rather like Abyss since Haley had died.

"Nope." Abyss replied.

"You're mean." Yuffie huffed before stalking to the bridge Abyss behind her.

Abyss looked out the window as he got to the bridge and glared at Cid. "You took off!!" He accused.

"Yup, he did right when you got on." Yuffie stated cheerfully.

"Shut up Yuffie." Cid growled.

Abyss spotted a table with four objects on it. C4, 2 guns, and a sword, both the guns and the sword had Haley engraved in silver letters on them.

"Where did you get those weapons?" Abyss asked Cid suspiciously.

"I got them off of some silver haired chick, caught her trying to blow up the ship." Cid said.

"He felt the girl down!" Yuffie interjected.

"So he felt down a girl, who was not his wife?"

"Shut up Yuffie." Cid growled.

"Where were they on her?" Abyss asked.

"One gun was down the back of her pants, one gun down her shirt, and the sword was in plain sight." Yuffie said.

"So he reached down her pants and shirt?"

"Yuffie if you answer that…"

"Yes he did!"

Cid gulped, Abyss advanced but was halted by a loud BANG.

"What in the hell?" Cid exclaimed.

"That came from the room you put the girl in. Tifa said.

Abyss picked up the weapons and the C4 that was on the table and walked towards where the noise had come from. Then he heard very loud swearing, it seemed Tina was here after all.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed seeing him.

"Cid called me said someone was trying to blow up his ship." Abyss said.

"Stupid dick." Tina muttered. Then she saw what was in his hands, she quickly grabbed the guns before grabbing the C4 despite Abyss's protests.

"You gave her the guns back!" Cid asked.

"She took them!" Abyss said defensively.

"She kinda looks like Haley." Yuffie said.

"Abyss, I called you because she had Haley's weapons, not so you could give them back to her!" Cid complained.

"So!" Abyss said.

Cloud looked at Abyss, "Isn't that the girl that ticked you off earlier?" He asked.

"YES, NOW MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS" Shouted Abyss.

"I'm leaving!" Stated Tina before jumping into the air and extending her wings, she made a huge hole in the top of the ceiling making Cid complain. Then there was an explosion and the ship shook. Cid groaned. "She used the C4"

"I'm leaving to." Abyss stated and went out the same way Tina had. But as soon as he cleared the ship pain burst in his chest and his wings stopped working, he fell through the air. He landed in the forest right behind a large creature.

"Hey fatso!" Abyss shouted, "This is a no loitering…" The creature turned around and stood on its hind legs, it was taller then Abyss. "I'm so scared I can't even finish my lame joke." Abyss said.

A growling came from the brush and a large black dog jumped out of it, it attacked the beast, and very quickly killed it. Then it looked at Abyss happily.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Tina walked through the streets of Edge talking softly to herself before sitting on a bench, she got strange looks because of her hair and she disliked that. Soon a red head and two other men, one with dark skin, sunglasses and wore a black suit and another with blond hair and a white suit walked past. Tina stuck out her foot and tripped the red head. He sprawled on the ground and Tina laughed as he got up.

"Bitch," he muttered under his breath before asking, "What the hell was that for?"

"You mommy called me and told me you where doing some naughty stuff with your partner." Tina laughed.

Reno was about to attack her but the blond haired man growled his name softly and Reno backed off.

"Your whipped Reno." Tina laughed.

Reno hissed through his teeth and now the other man had to tell him to stop. Tina smiled.

"You know why you have such low rank?" She asked sweetly.

Reno punched her in the face and smiled as she fell backwards.

"You know that girl looks almost like that girl Hojo was bitching at us three years ago for letting go, and she is the same one who wrecked my house." Reno said to the blond man.

Tina was getting up when the blond man shrugged Reno pulled out his EMR and hit her on the back of the neck hitting a certain nerve that would paralyze her for a small bit. Reno picked up the stiff body of the teen girl and smiled as she glared at him. He had paralyzed her body but not her head or her mouth.

"Fucking bastard." She muttered as they got into a black car.

Rude got into the front after having a small argument about who was going to drive, it ended in Rude saying, "Reno, if you drive you'll kill us all." Reno settled in the back with Rufus and put Tina in between them.

She smirked and began to piss Rufus off. She said things like your mom was a choboco, you screwed Reno, you're gay, and much more. ((My boyfriend wanted to know where I got these ideas.)) Soon enough Rufus slapped her hard on the cheek leaving a large red mark on her face. Then she started to piss off Reno. She changed some things about what she said but they where just as mean if not meaner. Reno got frustrated after three minutes of her doing this.

"Shut up!" He snapped at her.

She ignored it and kept up saying things, soon Reno punched Tina full force in her face, there was the sick sound of breaking bone and cartilage and her head snapped backwards. She held back a scream but tears ran from her eyes. Blood ran from her nose down her face and shirt. Reno had broken her nose. And it had hurt 100 times more then Rufus's slap.

"Reno, Hojo wanted her undamaged." Rude said from the front seat.

"But she…" Reno couldn't finish.

"You stupid ass hole, that fucking hurt!" Shouted Tina.

Rude passed back a handkerchief and Reno quickly took it before prying Tina's mouth open and stuffing the handkerchief into her mouth, he didn't know that if anyone put something in her mouth it would activate her gag reflex and she would nearly choke. ((This really happens to me)) She moved her head from side to side until her body tipped and her head smashed into Reno's sensitive spot, but not as hard as she had though it would. It only made him shout in pain, not nearly keel over. But now Tina's gag reflex was kicking in and she began to make choking sounds, her eyes began to roll and she shuddered. Rude noticed this and passed a scarf back to Reno. Reno reluctantly removed the handkerchief much to Tina's relief, but then he slipped the scarf into her mouth and tied it around her head. He tightened it until it wouldn't go any further back without ripping her mouth. She could now only make muffled noises and those where rather soft.

"Finally piece at last." Reno said. Tina lifted up her head again and hit him in his sensitive spot again He groaned in pain and she gave a muffled laugh before stopping, the gag really hut her mouth and it made it really hard to swallow.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Abyss looked at the picture of the murdered boy and sighed, this kid was only ten but had been brutally murdered. Stabbed seven times and shot once just like the other 10 victems that Rufus had made him work on.

Abyss was an investigator for Rufus, he worked for Rufus because the day after Haley had died some Turks where saying rude things about her and he had killed them. Then he had gotten a choice, work for Rufus or die. He had chosen to work.

He knew that all of these people where murdered by the same killer because there was always writing over the bodies, and always written in blood, the victims blood. One said, 'she is dead' most of the others then said, 'she is coming back' but this time what was written over the body was 'she is back yet none can stop me'. Abyss looked at the dog who whined and stroked it. It looked like a great Dane from earth, only with long fur and it was pure black.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Tina growled now and then but otherwise remained quiet during the rest of the trip. Reno would smile at her and say something like "Aww you like me," And she would usually hit him where it counts with her head. But now she was asleep, the blood had stopped running from her nose but it had covered her clothes.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Laiastar: Well people do you like the story?

Tina: When will I remember who I am?

Abyss: Does Yuffie like me?

Reno: Why do I always have to get hurt?

Rufus: I dislike you writing things like this

Hanova: When will Abyss and I have kids?

Laiastar: Alright, one at a time please! First Tina, very soon, second Abyss, yes she does since Haley died, Reno, you get hurt because it's funny, Rufus, shut the BEEP up and Hanova soon enough alright. Readers please press that little button at the bottom of the screen and tell me your opinions.

Abyss: You wouldn't dare Hanova!

Hanova: Laugh You have no idea and she agreed with me so its happening.

Laiastar: Abyss before you start yelling at me back to the story.

Abyss: I hate you all!!!


End file.
